Home and Family
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: Loki Hatake is half Mage, half Shinobi. She sacrifices her life for the people who died in the war to get a second chance at life and gets the surprise of her life as Primus gives her an offer. Now she's reborn as Ratchet and Wheeljack's sparkling. This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Home and Family

Summary; Loki Hatake is half Mage, half Shinobi. She dies by sacrificing her life force for the people who died to return and gets the surprise of her life as she is offered a choice by Primus. Now she's reborn as a sparkling and not just any sparkling, Ratchet and Wheeljack's adopted sparkling. This should be fun.

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. I wish I did, buuut I don't.

**Loki Pov**

My name is Loki Hatake and I'm half Mage, half Shinobi. This is my story, filled with glitching, pranks, amusing moments, and real honest to god family moments. And to think, it all started when I died by sacrificing my life force for everyone who died to return. Okay, now here's how my story goes...

**(Line break)**

''It's useless to fight it! The only one able to control the Jewel would be the Chosen One of the Prophecy and he is dead,'' Madara laughed darkly and my eyes widened. I quickly connected the dots, remembering Itachi call me that along with the rest of the Akatsuki. My eyes narrowed as they darted between where the Jewel had been thrown against the ground, and Madara, who was laughing darkly.

''Hey guys, I got a plan,'' I whispered to my friends surrounding me.

''What is it, Loki?,'' Shikamaru asked, keeping his eyes on Madara but his ears on me. He was the closest one to me besides Ino, who stood on my right side. Her hand reached out and clasped my own, squeezing it tightly. She was scared but she wasn't the only one. Everyone was, even me. But I couldn't let that fact get in my way from the chance I had of saving my village.

''Keep him distracted but be careful. I'm finishing this,'' I answered Shikamaru, my eyes hardening in determination. He glanced back at me, nodding. I let go of Ino's hand, sliding behind her smoothly and staying hidden in the crowd as I snuck towards the Jewel.

Finally, I made it and crouched, picking up the Jewel and holding it in my hands. It started glowing a bright blue at my touch, drawing Madara and the rest of the village's attention.

''No! Set that down wench!,'' Madara growled, racing towards me. I glared at him, leaping backward to put some distance between us.

''You were wrong, Madara! The Chosen One is not dead because I am her!,'' I yelled for everyone to hear as I jumped up on a roof to see and hear everyone better.

''Impossible! The Chosen One is powerful while you are not!,'' Madara scoffed, landing where I had been standing moments ago.

''Shikon No Tama, I, Loki Hatake, call on your powers and guidance!,'' I yelled, going with my instincts. The Jewel changed colors to a bright, glowing blue, and lifted out of my hands, hovering in front of me.

_'What do you require to call on me, Chosen?' _ a chorus of voices from within the Shikon asked.

''I have a wish, Shikon,'' I answered, standing proudly as I stared at the Jewel.

_'What is your wish?' _ the chorus of voices asked, sounding curious, skeptical, and relief all the same.

''I wish that everyone who has died in this war is given another chance at this life. I also wish for peace, which means Madara must be relocated somewhere else in another dimension or world, or killed,'' I finally said, after deciding what to wish for.

''No!,'' Madara snarled, jumping towards me. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed him by the neck, halting his jump. He struggled, snarling at me. My eyes were cold as I brought him closer to my face.

''Shut the frag up. You killed people close to me. I will make sure that doesn't happen again, Madara,'' I said coldly, tightening my grip around his neck.

_'Your wish will be granted. You know the consequences of this wish,' _ the voices chorused, soundign proud, relieved, and regretful all at the same time. Then Madara was gone, transported to a different dimension or a whole new world.

''Do you mind if I say my goodbyes?,'' I asked quietly, glancing at the glowing Jewel.

_'Not at all, go on, Chosen,' _it hummed and I nodded, jumping off the roof and landing a few feet away from the crowd of people. The Jewel followed, hovering a few feet above my head.

''Loki!,'' Ino shouted as she ran towards me and I smiled as she barged into me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly like a sister would. Behind her, all my friends stood, some smiling and some sad.

''Hey Ino, don't worry. I'll be fine,'' I pulled back, smiling. She nodded, drawing me in for another hug before stepping back.

Shikamaru stepped up and he stared at me, his face blank. I smirked and he smirked back. Surprising me, he pulled me in for a tight hug.

''Don't do anything troublesome,'' he sighed, pulling back to smirk at me.

''Whatever, you know troublesome is my middle name,'' I grinned and he chuckled, stepping back.

''We'll all miss you,'' Tenten cried, hugging me tightly. My eyes softened as I hugged her back just as tightly.

''I know and I'll miss all of you more,'' I whispered, pulling back. She gave me a watery smile before going to join Neji, who stepped up next.

''Be careful,'' he said, hugging me before stepping back to stand with Tenten.

After I finished hugging and saying goodbye to everyone, I stared at them for a second, a sad smile on my face. This was my family, the people I fought for.

''Goodbye,'' I called, waving as I smiled. The Jewel sensed I was finished and dropped down to float in front of me.

_'You have made a brave decision, Chosen. We are proud to have chosen you for our heir,' _the chorus of voices called and I smiled.

''Thank you, I did what anyone would do,'' I replied, my smile more sincere.

_'Now you will become our heir fully and guard us in the afterlife' _ the Jewel hummed, floating closer. I watched as it came closer. Then it sunk into my chest, making it glow with the same bright blue light. It felt like a bigger part of me had been empty and now it was filled. I felt whole. My eyes shuttered closed as I let go of the will I had always held onto and passed on from living.

**(Line Break)**

I stared in awe at the place I had been sent to in the afterlife. It was pure metal, everything. All of it gleamed and shined with light. It reminded me of a fanfiction I read once when I was working undercover as a civilian. It interested me with its fantasy of Cybertronians so much that I went to see the movies and had a significant amount of Transformers merchandise. But anyways, if this place had sparklings, then yeah, it would look exactly like the Matrix.

My eyes widened in surprise as I noticed two things. One, the sky was a unusual combination of purple and blue. Two, there really were sparklings playing.

''Well, frag me sideways. I guess this really is the Matrix,'' I muttered, blinking in surprise as I stared at the sparklings. They suddenly turned and stared at me with bright blue optics. One attempted to stand but fell with a flurry of chirps. I cracked a grin as I walked over to them, sitting down and crossing my legs. The sparkling who previously attempted to stand crawled over and into my lap, sitting comfortably.

While it was getting comfortable, I took the time to take in the sparkling's appearance. It was a femme, I could tell. Her chest plates were small along with her hip plates but they promised better when she grew up. They were also a Royal blue. Her protoform was a dark silver and her under armor a dark as night black. With the Royal blue armor and black under armor, it was a fair contrast. On either side of her helm were two metal antenna shaped like wolf ears, colored the same Royal blue as the top layer of her armor. It was so cute. She was a triple- changer with the wheels on her feet and wings on her back. Her wings were fairly large and colored the same Royal blue with a black streak down the top side of each wing with a pure white line over it. She was so cute I could cuddle her and I usually don't cuddle things.

''You're adorable,'' I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and running my fingers over her antenna, which flicked under my fingers. She let out a purr at my attention and I smiled, letting out a small giggle.

''That feels good, doesn't it?,'' I asked and she nodded, purring at my gently probing fingers.

**'Welcome to the Matrix, Chosen.'**

Turning towards the booming voice, I craned my neck to look up at the owner of it. It was a massive black mech with bright blue optics.

''Thanks, are you Primus?,'' I asked, guessing. He smiled, nodding.

**'Yes, I am Primus. It is nice to meet you, Chosen,' **he rumbled, staring down at me.

''Yes, it's nice to meet you too. Though it could be under better circumstances,'' I smiled, my words drawing a chuckle from him. The femme in my lap twittered as if giggling.

**'Chosen, there is another way for you to live again.'**

I looked up at him, surprised. ''How?''

**'You can live again but it will not be the same. It will be a different dimension. You will be a sparkling, one of my children. In this life, you will know love. You will also have all your memories, your training, your weapons, and your powers intact. You'll have a human form when your older as well. Do you accept?'**

I considered it for a second before deciding. ''Yes, I accept.'' I looked down as the sparkling in my lap let out a happy whirr.

**'Good, goodbye Chosen.' **

With those words, everything faded to black.


	2. Reborn and Bonding

Reborn and Bonding

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Naruto, or Fairy Tail. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**Loki Pov**

I was woken by a loud groaning noise above me. My optics came online and I stared at my surroundings. I was squished into some kind of metal port with unknown, disgusting liquid covering me. Ewwww, I groaned inwardly.

''Two more pushes, Jack. two more pushes,'' a worried voice said from somewhere outside the metal port. I cringed inwardly at those words, connecting the dots. I was in a metal port, covered in fluids, and someone just said to push. Somebody was having birth and I was the infant. Ewww, that was so wrong. I cringed again inwardly as the bot giving birth pushed, making me push forward. From here, I could see outside the port. In front of me was a green mech with his hands cupped and a towel in them. Wow, awkward...

''One more push, Jack. One more,'' the voice from before coaxed. There was a groan before I was pushed out of the port, falling into the hands of the green mech. I stayed silent as the mech stood from his kneeling position, wrapping the towel around me. Then I blinked as I finally recognized the mech. It was Ratchet, the medic. Wait a sec... he said Jack earlier which meant... I craned my head back and saw Wheeljack lying on the medical berth, panting with his port still open. Huh, I guess that made Wheeljack my Danniluk, which means mother. But who's my Opiluk, my father, then?

''She's beautiful, Jack,'' Ratchet smiled, walking over to Wheeljack. He bent down to kiss Wheeljack's helm and cradled me in his arms. Well, I guess that answers my question then.

''Can I hold her, Ratch?,'' Wheeljack asked, his optics hopeful. Ratchet nodded with a smile as he gently set me in Wheeljack's arms. I looked up at my Danniluk silently as he peered down at me.

''Why's she so quiet?,'' he asked, glancing at Ratchet, who frowned.

''I don't know. Normally, sparklings are very loud,'' Ratchet answered, frowning. Man, I didn't want to make my new parents sad. Deciding to satisfy them, I reached out and gently gripped my Daniluk's ear fins with a quiet whirr of curiosity. Ratchet chuckled while Wheeljack smiled, flapping his ear fins and making me giggle. I felt something reach out and felt feelings of adoring and amusement. They must be Danniluk's and Opiluk's feelings. That means they just bonded with me as my parents.

''She really is adorable,'' Wheeljack murmured, staring down at me with a soft look. Ratchet nodded in agreement, staring at me with the same soft look. Whirring again, I let go of my Dannluk's fins and snuggled closer to his chassis, feeling sleepy.

''She's perfect, our little miracle,'' Ratchet mumbled and Wheeljack hummed in agreement as he rocked me in his arms. I whirred one last time before falling into recharge with feelings of safety and protectiveness.

* * *

''Sweet spark, it's time to wake up,'' my Danniluk's voice cooed to me and I slowly came out of recharge, whirring sleepily. My optics came online and I looked up into my Danniluk's smiling face. Smiling, I reached out my tiny servos and gently gripped his ear fins again, giggling quietly. His smile widened as he chuckled.

''You're going to be introduced to the rest of the gang today,'' he said and I whirred, giggling as I flapped his ear fins gently. He smiled at me and I smiled back. With me held securely in his arms, he stood from the medical berth, smiling.

''Ratch, come on. She's awake,'' he called and Opiluk appeared, sighing as he kissed Danniluk quickly. I chirped, letting go of Danniluk's fins and reaching out to him. He chuckled, reaching out a hand. I grabbed it, hugging it even though one of his fingers was bigger than my whole body.

''Are you excited to meet the rest of us?,'' Opi asked, a smile stretching across his face as I nodded, kicking my legs in excitement and chirping. He chuckled, running a servo over my antenna, which twitched and I purred quietly at the feeling.

''Alright, lets go,'' Opi said and we left the Medbay, going down a series of halls. We went into another room, a larger one. I looked around curiously from my spot in Danniluk's arms, my antenna flicking up in curiosity. All of the mechs and femmes were in the room and I looked over them. The femmes, Chromia, Elita-1, and Arcee were there along with their respective bonded. Bumblebee for Arcee, Ironhide for Chromia, and Optimus for Elita. Then the two sets of twins. The older ones, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and the younger ones, Skids and Mudflap. Then Mirage, the stuck up spy bot. Bluestreak, one of my favorites. Wheelie and Brains, the two tiny bots but they were still bigger than me. Jazz and Prowl, two of my favorites.

Optimus came over to stand in front of us. ''May I hold her?'' he asked, clearing his throat. Danniluk nodded as he handed me over gently to the massive Prime. I stared up at him silently, not making a sound.

''Autobots, this is the newest addition to our team. What is her name?,'' Optimus paused, glancing back at my parents.

''Her name is Freefall,'' Danniluk answered and my antenna's flicked up in approval at my new name.

''Like Wheeljack said, her name is Freefall. If Ratchet or Wheeljack need any help with her, you will help them,'' Optimus announced, glancing down at me. ''I am Optimus Prime, little one.'' He smiled down at me and I smiled back, letting out a quiet click. He smiled a bit more before passing me to Elita. She stared down at me while I stared up at her silently, no emotions on my face or in my optics.

''She's so cute,'' Arcee squealed, smiling as she peered over Elita's shoulder along with Chromia. I smiled at all of them, letting out a quiet click.

''You have a very quiet sparkling,'' Elita said as she raised an eyebrow at my parents. I scoffed inwardly, turning my attention to Chromia's cannons. They were pretty well made and I clicked quietly at them, reaching out my servo to touch them. Chromia looked down at me, raising an eyebrow as I stared with curiosity at her cannons.

''Looks like she likes my cannons,'' she chuckled and I clicked in agreement, pulling back. Elita smiled as she passed me to Bumblebee, who cooed down at me. I sat in his hand, staring up at him silently. Then I clicked quietly, reaching out to touch his doorwings. He whirred before pointing to something behind me. Falling for it, I looked behind me and saw two wings sticking out of my back. I stared at them in curiosity, recognizing the wings as the same ones as the sparkling femme I held in the Matrix.

_'Of course you recognize them. That sparkling was you,' _the Jewel murmured from within my mind and I nodded inwardly in acceptance. Outwardly, I stared at my wings, going cross eyed from staring at them. Chuckles were heard around the room and I stopped staring at my wings, blinking to clear my vision. I chirped up at Bumblebee, flicking my wings curiously. He chuckled again before passing me to Ironhide. I stared up at him silently as he stared down at me.

''Hello young one, I'm Ironhide,'' he rumbled and I chirped at him, smiling. My wings flicked behind me, moving with my emotions. Reaching out, I gently grabbed his antenna, staring at them curiously and chirping. He chuckled, smiling. He passed me to the older set of twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

''Hey, Princess. I'm Sideswipe and that's my bro Sunny,'' Sideswipe grinned, holding me in his hand.

''Don't call me that. It's Sunstreaker,'' Sunstreaker scowled and I chirped at him, reaching out for him. His eyes softened slightly as he took me from Sideswipe, holding me gently.

''Hello, femme,'' he murmured, staring down at me. I chirped at him, reaching up to gently grab his head fins and curiously feel them. He smiled a small smile down at me.

''Looks like she has a fascination with fins and antenna,'' Sideswipe laughed and I chirped in agreement, letting go of Sunstreaker's fins and pulling away. He chuckled and I chirped as he passed me over to Jazz. His visor flashed as he grinned down at me and I whirred, reaching out and touching his visor.

''Hey there, little lady. I'm Jazz,'' he winked and I whirred, smiling. He passed me to Prowl easily. He stared down at me and I stared up at him silently, not making a sound.

''I am Prowl,'' he finally said and I whirred, reaching out and placing my hand gently on the side of his face. My optics stayed locked onto his. I could relate to this mech. He had been tortured by Decepticons and I had been experimented on by Orochimaru, the stupid fragger. I don't even know how many experiments had been done on me by that fragger. We stayed locked in the staring contest for a few moments before I lowered my hand, not making a sound as I tucked my wings behind me. He stared at me a few moments more before passing me to Mirage.

''Be careful with her,'' he warned as he passed me over.

''Yeah, yeah,'' Mirage rolled his optics and I narrowed my own at him, feeling a bit angry that he didn't show Prowl the respect he deserved.

''I'm Mirage and you know what I am? I'm a spy, the best spy for the Autobots-,'' Mirage continued but I tuned him out, rolling my optics at him discretely. Apparently, everyone else saw since they chuckled or laughed quietly at the action. Then Bluestreak came to my rescue. He took me from Mirage and held me gently.

''HiI'mBluestreak. It'snicetomeetyou,'' he said and I chirped back at him, smiling. He smiled back before setting me on the floor. In front of me were Wheelie and Brains.

''Sup femme?,'' Wheelie asked, trying to be cool and failing miserably. I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a disbelieving look. He glared back at me.

''I'm trying to be nice, femme. But that's out the window now,'' he huffed before raising a hand. On instinct, I backed away and protected my head with my arms, offlining my optics quickly. Then I paused, realizing just what I was doing. Quickly, I lowered my arms, staring down at the floor steadily.

''Freefall?'' Optimus asked softly but I continued staring down at the floor.

''Sweet spark?,'' Danniluk asked softly, worried. This time, I looked up, my face blank. Wheelie went to step forward but I scrambled back, my wings folding behind me stiffly. Man, what am I doing? I am a Hatake and they don't cower. Raising my head, I pushed myself to my feet, wobbling slightly before gathering my balance. My optics met Wheelie's and my wings unfolded, rising up behind me and flicking.

''Ratchet, you're sparkling is standing...'' Optimus trailed off, watching me in a shocked silence along with the others. My attention was focused on Wheelie as he scowled at me and stomped closer.

''So what if ya standing? Ya still a worthless femme,'' Wheelie scoffed and I narrowed my optics at him, feeling my anger grow. My fists clenched and before he or anyone else could say anything, I reared my arm back and socked him in the face, sending him flying back. Hmm, he only flew back a few feet. Maybe I should've added chakra...

''Slag... that is one feisty femme,'' Sideswipe whistled, breaking the silence. A wrench came flying out of nowhere, smacking him across the helm.

''Don't swear in front of our sparkling!,'' Opiluk scowled, another wrench in his hand. Someone scooped me up and I turned my head to see my Danniluk, his face worried and stunned.

''Are you alright, sweet spark?,'' he asked and I chirped, whirring and clicking. My wings flicked back and forth behind me in my satisfaction. He smiled and I smiled back, whirring and clicking.

''Well, since both of us have to work, we have to have a babysitter for you. Do you want to choose?,'' he asked and I nodded eagerly, chirping and whirring. I glanced around the bots gathered before pointing to the older twins with a whirr. He nodded before handing me over to Sideswipe.

''I'll see you soon, sweet spark,'' both of my parents said, kissing my helm before leaving.

* * *

I squealed as the waves came to my feet, washing over them. Giggling, I offlined my optics and hummed in time to the waves. Back at my old world, I always did like listening to the waves and humming along to them. I would always hear a thrum of life from the waves as they crashed and sunk. It was a silent song of life, a song that never ended. It just kept going. I respected it for that. After all, I never had anything good that lasted.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had decided to bring me to the beach outside the base. Now, they stood away from the water, watching me. Stepping back from the waves, I sat in the wet sand close to them. I started writing things in the sand, names, information, things like that. I turned my head at the sound of someone sitting next to me. Sideswipe sat on my left and Sunstreaker sat on my right. Shaking it off, I continued writing things in the wet sand.

''What are you writing?,'' Sunstreaker asked, peering down at the words. I didn't answer, I just kept writing. My hand paused as I finished writing one name.

'Itachi'

I stared at that name, feeling memories emerge in my mind. He was my best friend and I had loved him but... he left me for someone else. He ripped my world apart and broke my heart. My optics dimmed as I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. My claws popped out and I drew a sharp line through Itachi's name before pulling back and setting my chin on my knees.

''Princess, are you alright?,'' Sideswipe asked, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I shook my head, my antenna falling and my wings following. Then I squeaked in surprise as Sunstreaker took me from Sideswipe, pulling me into his lap. Looking up at him, I locked optics with him. He looked down at me with a soft look. Then he flapped his head fins and I giggled, a small smile stretching across my face.

''I think we're done with the beach, lets go to our quarters,'' he suggested and Sideswipe nodded, standing. With me held securely in his arms, Sunstreaker stood, heading inside with Sideswipe.

Inside their quarters, I looked around curiously, surveying my surroundings like I was taught. Two giant berths lay side by side and I could tell which one was which since one had a yellow pillow and the other a red pillow. Sunstreaker set me on his berth and I grabbed his pillow, snuggling with it. Then I caught sight of Sunstreaker's art supplies and canvases. My optics brightened and I chirped, staring at the canvases and paints.

''You like painting?,'' Sunstreaker asked, noticing. He glanced at the canvases before sighing.

''Do you want to paint?,'' he asked and I perked up at the question, my optics glowing in happiness. He sighed, rolling his optics. He picked me up and set me down on a stool in front of one of the giant canvases.

''There,'' he said and I looked at the paints, hesitating to touch them since they were his. He noticed my hesitation. ''It's okay, go head.'' My optics brightened and I nodded, standing on the stool carefully. Taking one of the brushes, I dipped it in the dark, vibrant green paint before starting to paint. The outside world faded away as I focused all my attention on painting.

First, I started with the Konoha Village Leaf symbol, painting it a light brown with a dark green background, a light brown outline at the ends of it, and the word for leaf under it in a lighter green. Beside it, I painted the Cloud village symbol in a willowy white with a cloud background in white and blue, a baby blue barrier at the end of the box, and the word for cloud under it in a pure white. Then a stormy colored box with the symbol for the Mist in the center with the word for mist in grey under it and a dark grey outline of the box. After that, a white rain design box with the symbol for Rain in the center, the word for rain under it in white, and a silver outline. There was a total of four rows, each filled with four different boxes with different symbols, different words, and different outlines. The second row had the Sand symbol with a sandy background and the word for sand underneath in brown, the Sound symbol in dark pink with a light pink echo background and the word for sound underneath in an even paler pink, the Stone symbol with a dark brown background and the word for stone underneath in a very pale brown, the Waterfall symbol with a white and blue waterfall background and the word for waterfall underneath in blue. The third row had the Fire symbol with a fiery red background and the word for fire underneath in light red, the Grass symbol with a grass background in different shades of green and the word for grass underneath in a pale green, the Moon symbol with a dark blue star background and the word for moon underneath in white, the Art symbol with a purple and pink swirling background and the word for art underneath in purple. The last row had the Snow symbol with a snowy blue and white background and the word for snow underneath in pale blue, the Star symbol with a pink and dark blue star background and the word for star underneath in pale pink, the Sun symbol with a dark grey and glowing orange background and the word for sun underneath in a glowing orange, and lastly the Tenshi symbol with a dark grey background and the word for tenshi underneath in light gray.

Leaning back, I stared at the symbols, remembering each and every one of them. The Tenshi, Sun, Star, Moon, and Art Villages were my training villages, the villages I trained in. They were the villages I could train in with my other powers, my Mage powers. My thoughts were interrupted as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came up behind me, both studying the painting.

''It's pretty good. But what do the symbols mean?,'' Sideswipe asked and I pointed to the words underneath each symbol.

''It's good,'' Sunstreaker said quietly, still studying my painting. Energon rushed to my cheeks as I blushed, ducking my head sheepishly.

''So, which one is your favorite?,'' Sideswipe asked, glancing at me. Whirring, I lifted my head and pointed to the Leaf symbol.

''Ah,'' Sideswipe nodded, ''I like this one.'' He pointed to the Fire symbol and I chirped, nodding my head and twitching my antenna.

''I like this one,'' Sunstreaker said, pointing to the Sun symbol. I nodded in agreement, whirring and chirping.

We stayed in their quarters for a while and by the end of that time, I thought of the two like brothers. Then my Danniluk came for me and I went with him, waving and chirping goodbye to Sunny and Sides over his shoulder. We went to the Medbay and into my Opiluk's office, his private quarters. There was only one berth but it was massive. Opiluk was already in it, leaning back. Danniluk crawled in and cuddled close to him, resting his head on his chest and shuttering his optics with a sigh. His hand curled protectively around me as Opiluk's hand joined his, cupping me protectively. I chirped once before curling up in a ball and falling into recharge easily with feelings of love and safety.


	3. Growth Spurts and Nightmares

Growth Spurts and Nightmares

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto.

* * *

''TWINS!"

Giggles burst from me as I stayed in Sunstreaker's hand as he and Sideswipe raced down the halls. My claws were out and gripping onto Sunnny's finger so I wouldn't fall off as they went as fast as they could, trying to get away from my Opiluk. It had been a week since my new life started. During that week, I managed to keep out of everyone's way and stay mostly to myself. To my parents delight and surprise, my voice box was more than halfway formed so I could talk some. Currently, the twins and I were running from my Opiluk since they decided to pull a prank on him while I watched.

''Ooh, he's maaad,'' I whistled, giggling as we swerved around a corner, getting to the outside of the base. They threw the door open and transformed into their alt forms, racing off from the base as soon as they hit the ground. I giggled and whooped from where I sat in Sunstreaker's passenger seat, grinning.

''Did we lose him?,'' Sideswipe asked, his voice coming from the radio on our private com link.

''Yah, I think so,'' Sunstreaker answered, drawing even with his brother as they continued driving down the paved road.

''Yep, we lost him,'' I added, leaning back in my seat with a grin. Then my grin fell as I realized something. I sat up quickly.

''Slag, he's soo going to lecture me when I get home tonight,'' I groaned, smacking my hand over my eyes.

''Hey, watch your language!,'' Sideswipe chided and I snorted, leaning back in Sunny's comfortable leather seat.

''Yeah yeah, I hear ya mech,'' I rolled my optics, crossing my arms over my chassis.

''Didn't Ratchet say he was gonna give you your armor today?,'' Sideswipe asked, changing the subject. I sat up in surprise, a grin spreading across my face as my optics lit up.

''Yes! Whoohoo!,'' I cheered, pumping my fists in the air. They both chuckled at my enthusiasm.

* * *

A few hours later, we were hanging out in the park. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched me as I swung on the swing set, giggling.

''Hey guys! Watch this!,'' I called and their attention was immediately riveted to me as I let go of the chains, jumping off the swing. Giggling, I flipped in midair and landed on my feet with my arms outspread and my wings raised behind me.

''Tadaaa!,'' I sang, lowering my arms and flicking my antenna up.

''Bravo!,'' Sideswipe grinned, clapping along with his brother. I grinned, starting to walk towards them. Then I froze as my joints locked up, making me unmoving. Pain swept through me like lightning, making me fall to the ground and lay there unresponsive to the worried yells of the twins.

_'This will be very painful Chosen,' _the Jewel commented but I didn't reply, distracted by the pain. It was almost as bad as when I was fried alive by Kabuto but it was bearable compared to the pain from Orochimaru's experiments. Grinding my denta together, I groaned in pain as I curled into a ball. Someone picked me up, cradling me gently. All I saw was gold paint. Sunstreaker transformed and lay me in the backseat, where I curled up and tried to keep my groans of pain to myself. My protoform was literally changing, growing. It _hurt_. Oh Primus, it hurt. But I had to be strong. I am a Hatake, I don't show my pain. Chanting that inwardly to myself, I bit down harshly on my lower lip plate hard enough for Energon to trickle out of it.

The ride back to the base was quick, though it seemed like an eternity of pain for me. Sunstreaker carried me in, his brother running beside him into the base. They yelled something but I couldn't hear it, my mind focused on the pain of my protoform changing. Then I was rushed somewhere else and set gently on a giant metal berth. Straps were strapped across my wrists, stomach, and feet. My optics snapped online as I felt it. The pain was too much and I let out a ear ringing keening wail, struggling.

''It's alright, sweet spark. It's alright,'' Danniluk soothed as he came up to my bedside. He lifted a servo and stroked my helm, making soothing clicking noises. Under his soothing strokes, I calmed down, falling back on the berth with a quiet sigh. My optics shot online as my helm cracked, shifting positions painfully. Instead of screaming in pain, I slammed my head back against the berth and clenched my jaw, grinding my denta together. Danniluk made a startled noise as my helm slowly rebuilt itself, arranging and sizing itself painfully.

''Ratch, what's happening to her?!,'' Danniluk asked, startled and worried.

''She's having what the human's call, a 'growth spurt'. Meaning she's growing,'' Opiluk answered, his voice betraying his worry and fear despite his calm words.

''How is she not screaming?! For Primus' sake, her helm is rebuilding itself!,'' Sieswipe asked, horrified.

Staying silent, I offlined my optics and shuddered, resting my helm back on the berth. Opiluk muttered something before something pierced my arm and I was forced into recharge.

* * *

**_Dream_**

**_''It's time,'' Kakashi, my older brother said, and Obito and I nodded in acceptance, raising our weapons readily. It was time to save Rin, our other teammate. We each nodded to each other before charging into the place. While Kakashi and Obito fought the enemy, I rushed to the bound Rin and freed her. She was unconscious so I carried her bridal style. _**

**_We had to run out of there as it started to collapse in on itself. Kakashi got hit by a falling stone and Obito ran back for him, throwing him out of the way as the boulder hit. When the dust cleared, it showed only half of Obito, his left side. The other side was crushed under the boulder._**

**_''OBITO!"_**

**_Then the scene switched to Rin as she begged Kakashi to kill her to protect the village. Kakashi refused but Rin intercepted his attack on one of the enemy nin, killing herself and sacrificing herself. _**

**_''RIN!" _**

**_The scene switched again to Kakashi dying from chakra depletion that stole his life force. He fell into my arms, his life force fading rapidly. _**

**_''Come on, brother, don't leave me please,'' I muttered, holding him in my arms as I tried to figure out how to save him. My own chakra was depleted enough that I could easily die from it as well. My thoughts were interrupted as he reached up a hand and cupped my cheek warmly. _**

**_''I'm sorry. I love you, Loki,'' he choked out right before his life force completely faded, his eyes glazing over as he died and his hand falling limp from my face. _**

**_''NO KAKAASHIII!''_**

**Dream End**

Bolting up on the berth, I looked around wildly, my optics wide and terrified. My body shook as I jumped off the berth, running out of the Medbay and down the halls silently. Finally, I made it out of the base and to the beach, where I sat in the wet sand with my legs pulled up to my chest as I stared at the waves silently. It was night.

I stared down at my reflection in the water, my new body. I looked the same as the sparkling I had held in the Matrix except bigger. Wait.. Pausing, I looked closely at the reflection of my wings. On each wing was two things, the symbol for the Fairy Tail guild in black and the symbol for the Konoha village in black. I stared at the symbols, not knowing what to feel.

* * *

It was daylight by the time I snuck back inside and fell back on my berth in the Medbay.


	4. Fighting and Music

Fighting and Music

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

A few hours after my nightmares, I stood in front of Prowl's office, gathering my nerve. I wanted to invite Prowl on a free day with me but I didn't know if he'd go for it. Okay, suck it up. I faced down Madara and fought people worse. Okay, that mental pep talk wasn't very good. Pushing back any negative thoughts, I knocked politely on the door before coming in after hearing a quiet ''Come in''.

Prowl looked up from the datapad he was working on and saw me. ''What can I do for you, Freefall?''

''Um.. Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to perhaps spend the day with me. I mean... if you want to that is. I know I'm not the most ideal of company...,'' I shrugged slightly, my wings fluttering nervously. He studied me for a moment before sighing. To my great surprise, he set the datapad down and stood, gesturing for me to go on. Blinking in surprise, I quickly turned and left the office with Prowl falling in step beside me.

''Do you prefer some driving or the beach?,'' I asked, glancing at him.

''Beach first, then a drive,'' he answered, nodding firmly.

We went to the beach and I sat in the same place I always sat whenever I came here, my legs crossed underneath me as I stared at the waves. Prowl sat beside me in the same position, relaxing. The silent song of the waves rang softly through my ears and I hummed along to it, unable to help myself.

''What song are you humming?,'' Prowl asked curiously, glancing at me.

''The same as the waves,'' I answered, a soft smile on my face as I hummed along to them softly.

''The waves have a song?,'' he asked, perplexed as he fully turned to look at me.

''Yeah, everything does,'' I answered, shrugging as I sighed softly. ''Most people don't understand it.''

''Then enlighten me,'' Prowl replied and I glanced at him before looking back at the waves.

''The waves have a soothing, never ending song to them. I always hear it when I come out here, which is pretty frequently. It helps me relax from my nightmares,'' I explained, shrugging slightly.

''It helps keep me calm,'' I added softly, drawing a claw through the wet sand.

''What kind of nightmares?,'' Prowl asked, watching me.

''Just nightmares, nothing to be concerned about,'' I lied, shrugging again.

''Please, explain more about these songs only you understand,'' Prowl requested, curious.

''Well, everything has its own song. The song keeps time with its life, never stopping unless it died. The waves is one of my favorites,'' I explained.

He nodded thoughtfully, staring at the waves. A comfortable silence enveloped us the rest of the beach visit.

* * *

After the beach, we went out driving around the island. That was when trouble came in the form of a trine of Seekers. Prowl didn't notice as he tore around in the sand. My optics widened as one of the Seekers, Starscream if I had to guess, shot him in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground.

''Oh look what we have here?,'' Starscream sneered as he landed with his brothers.

''Hey, look Starscream, a pretty little femme,'' Skywarp grinned, his optics trailing over me from where I stood in the tree line. Starscream followed his line of vision and saw me, a smirk spreading across his face. My wings stiffened, rising up behind me tensely while my antenna twitched, falling back some. My claws shot out, flexing.

''A triple-changer femme? That is one special prize,'' Starscream practically purred.

''Don't even think about it, slagger,'' I scoffed, rolling my optics.

''Such dirty words for a femme,'' Skywarp grinned.

''Leave her alone!,'' Prowl yelled, struggling to stand with his hurt shoulder. They turned their attention to him.

''Shut up, Autoscum,'' Starscream sneered, kicking him the chassis and smirking darkly as he fell back onto the sand. A quiet growl came from my throat as I watched them. Screamer was about to hurt Prowl and I couldn't let that happen. It was time to fight back. Backing up, I crouched before using my enhanced speed I earned from Gai's help, to race across the sand to Starscream before anyone noticed.

''Leave him alone!,'' I yelled just as I jumped on his Dorito-shaped back, sinking my claws into his shoulders. He screeched in surprise and pain, stepping back from Prowl and shaking from side to side to throw me off. Instead of falling off, I used my claws to flip my lower body upwards, my legs landing on his shoulders and my claws sinking into his sensitive neck cables.

''Get her off me!,'' Starscream roared, falling back. Growling, I grabbed a few of the main sensitive neck wires and sliced through them with my claws. He screamed in pain, energon spilling from the cut wires rapidly. My senses were hypersensitive right now, every sight, sound, and smell more noticeable. Sensing one of the Seekers coming up behind me, I let go of Starscream, moving my legs until I was crouched on his shoulders before jumping into the air high above them. Skywarp appeared behind me and I sensed him, reaching out and kicking him in the face as he appeared. He disappeared again, reappearing back on the ground. Using my ninja skills, I dropped towards the ground, flipping midair to land on my feet in a crouch in front of the injured Prowl.

Starscream glared at me, charging. Ducking his punch, I pulled back my arm and slammed my fist into his chassis, adding chakra to the hit. He flew back from the blow, falling beside his brothers. Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream all gaped at the massive dent in Starscream's chassis from the hit. Then they looked at me, still gaping.

Slipping into a fighting stance, I stared back at them. ''Anyone want seconds?''

My question was answered when they transformed, flying off and escaping quickly. ''That's what I thought,'' I muttered, dropping my fighting stance and turning towards the injured Prowl. He was unconscious. Kneeling beside him, I picked him up in my arms and stood, beginning the long walk back to the base.


	5. Memories and Love

Memories and Love

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

It was quite an experience, walking in with the injured Prowl in my arms. Everyone freaked out as they rushed both of us to the Medbay, where I got a scolding from Opiluk and a cuddling from Danniluk. Opiluk sent me to my berth but I snuck out as soon as everyone retired to their berths. Right now, I'm in the main hangar in the rafters, sitting comfortably with my face turned towards the large window in the back, the moon shining out of it.

''Man, Kakashi. You have no idea how much I miss you right now. Not to mention Dad, I miss him a lot too,'' I sighed softly, it was a habit of mine to talk to my brother, father, and team. ''Rin, I miss you so much. I could really use a sister right now. Obito, I figured something out... It wasn't Itachi that I was really in love with all those years ago. It was you. I just never realized it until you were gone...'' Sighing again, I looked up and stared at the moon, drawing some comfort from it. Obito had been closer to me than anyone else, even Kakashi. Kakashi used to tease me about liking him but Obito never knew because I never told him. I had previously thought it was Itachi I was in love with but when we started the mission where Obito died, I realized it was him, all him, all this time. The only one who knew I loved him was Kakashi, my very perceptive brother. He knew it when I first met him but I didn't. Now, I really wish I had realized it sooner or at least told him.

Leaning back, I let my optics offline as I delved deep into my memories.

_The music was loud and upbeat in the house. Laughter filled the whole house. Inside the house was my team. Our sensei and his wife had left for a night out by themselves. Now, it was only me, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. We had decided to have a sleepover. Rin and I had changed while Kakashi changed in another room and Obito went home to change before coming back. Now we were all in the living room, each in our pajamas. Rin, as innocent as ever, was wearing a matching set of a long sleeve baby blue shirt and matching pants. Kakashi, as uncaring as ever, was wearing a pair of black boxers and a dark blue t-shirt. Obito was wearing a pair of orange pants and a black t-shirt while I was wearing dark blue pants and a black sleeveless shirt. We all sat in a loose circle with Rin first, then Kakashi, then me, then Obito. _

_''So, what game do we play?,'' Rin asked, glancing at us. _

_''Hmmm... I don't know,'' Obito said, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he sat cross legged beside me. _

_Kakashi just shrugged, his expression bored. _

_''I got it!,'' I grinned. ''How about truth or dare?''_

_Everyone looked ready to play so I told Rin to start it off. She nodded and everyone's attention went to her. _

_''Obito, truth or dare?,'' she asked, turning her eyes to him. _

_''Truth,'' he chose, grinning that infamous grin of his. _

_''Alright, who is Loki to you?,'' she asked. _

_''She's my best friend,'' Obito answered after a moments hesitation, glancing at me. I sent him a shy smile and he grinned back. _

_''Now, Rin, truth or dare?,'' Obito asked, turning to Rin. _

_''Um... dare,'' Rin decided, her expression unsure. _

_''I dare you to sit close to Kakashi the rest of the game,'' he grinned, his eyes soarkling mischievously. She blushed but moved to do as told hesitantly. _

_''Loki, truth or dare?,'' Rin asked, smiling shyly at Kakashi. _

_''Dare please,'' I answered, grinning. _

_''Alright, I dare you to sit between Obito's legs during the whole movie we'll watch after this,'' Rin dared, a grin on her face as she looked at me. A small blush spread across my face as I nodded. _

_A few minutes later, I found myself laying on the couch with Obito, resting between his legs and curled up to him, resting my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me. Rin and Kakashi were on the loveseat, focusing on the movie. The lights were off, casting everything in darkness. _

_''Is this okay?,'' Obito whispered, careful not to disturb Kakashi and Rin. _

_''Yeah, this is fine,'' I answered, sending him a reassuring smile. ''Besides, I'm comfy.'' To prove the words, I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes, sighing as he chuckled, running his fingers through my hair gently. _

That night was when I started to realize that he was someone special to me, more special than my family and friends. Another memory floated through my mind, one I held close.

_''It's your turn, Loki,'' Rin said with a grin as she pushed me in front of the T.V, handing me a microphone as well. _

_''But Rin-,'' I protested but Minato-sensei intervened. _

_''Loki, it's your turn. Sing a song for us,'' he requested with a gentle smile as he held his wife in his arms. Kashina, the woman who had acted as my own mother, sent me a gentle smile as well, her head resting against Minato-sensei's shoulder. I had to smile back. _

_''Oh alright,'' I smiled. ''Just one song.'' Smiling, I set the karaoke machine on a disk I had made myself. _

_''You won't know this song,'' I added, shrugging as they all looked at me questionably. ''I wrote it myself.'' They smiled and nodded, making sounds of acknowledgement as they settled down and turned all their focus on me. _

_''This song is for everyone. I wrote it after meeting Kushina and Minato-sensei, and after making friends with my team,'' I explained, smiling at said people. ''Alright, lets go.''_

_A guitar started playing along with a drum beat and I took a deep breath before starting. _

**_''My best friend gave me the best advice,'' _**My eyes locked with Obito's and I smiled at him, my smile widening as he grinned back.

_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**_

_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind**_

_**And try to take the path less traveled by**_

_**That first step you take is the longest stride**_

_I smiled, raising my voice as the beat picked up. _

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past**_

_**Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?**_

_**What if, what if, if today was your last day?**_

_The beat slowed down a little again. Smiling, I twirled over to Rin and grabbed her hand, pulling her back with me to the T.V. She twirled with me as I sang and twirled. _

**_Against the grain should be a way of life_**

**_What's worth the price is always worth the fight_**

**_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_**

**_So live like you're never living twice_**

**_Don't take the free ride in your own life_**

_Smiling, I raised my voice again as the beat picked up again. Rin was laughing as she danced, a full blown smile on her face. _

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had?**_

_Twirling over to Kakashi and Obito, I grabbed both their hands and pulled them over to where Rin was. We were all holding hands with Rin holding Kakashi's, Kakashi holding Obito and Rin's, Obito holding Kakashi and mine, and me holding Obito's hand. Smiling at them, I raised my voice and let my emotions shine out through my voice. _

**_And would you call those friends you never see?_**

**_Reminisce old memories?_**

**_Would you forgive your enemies?_**

_At this part, I grabbed Rin and threw her to Kakashi, knowing he'd catch her. He did and I smiled at him before turning to Kushina and Minato. I smiled a meaningful smile at them before turning my head. My dark green eyes caught with Obito's onyx eyes and they held, his glowing with an unknown emotion as he smiled and squeezed my hand. _

**_And would you find that one you're dreaming of?_**

**_Swear up and down to God above_**

**_That'd you finally fall in love if today was your last day?_**

_My heart pounded for some unknown reason as I stared into Obito's eyes, my voice the only thing moving. Finally, I withdrew my eyes from his to look into my brother's, the same sadness in my own as I sang the next part. It reminded us of our father._

**_If today was your last day_**

**_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_**

**_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_**

**_Regardless of who you are_**

_A smile stretched across my face as I looked around from one person to the next, my eyes resting on Kushina and Minato-sensei. _

**_So do whatever it takes_**

**_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_**

**_Let nothing stand in your way_**

**_'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_**

_My voice softened as I sang the last parts of the song, my eyes going from one person to the next. _

**_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_**

**_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_**

**_Would you live each moment like your last?_**

**_Leave old pictures in the past?_**

**_Donate every dime you had?_**

_Finally my eyes caught with Obito's, my breath catching a little at the warm look in his eyes. Squeezing his hand, I sang the last part of the song softly, all my emotions filling it. _

**_And would you call those friends you never see?_**

**_Reminisce old memories?_**

**_Would you forgive your enemies?_**

**_And would you find that one you're dreaming of_**

**_Swear up and down to God above_**

**_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_**

That memory was one of my most cherished along with many more memories of my team and my friends.

I was startled as a drop of something wet fell onto my thigh. Looking down, I saw a drop of bright blue liquid. Raising my hand to my face, I touched my cheek and was surprised to find wet Energon tears running down my face silently. ''Frag it,'' I sighed, raising my hands to my face and brushing off the Energon tears. Raising my head, I looked up at the moon, sending a silent prayer to God that everyone I cared for was all right. Then I leaned back, falling into recharge easily to the silence and the feeling of moonlight on my face.


	6. Galloway and Pranks

Galloway and Pranks

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

A few days later, I was in the Medbay, hanging out in the rafters. The only one who knew I was there was Opiluk and he just waved it off, continuing with his work.

''Freefall, can you run these papers over to Optimus for me?,' he asked and I jumped down, landing on my feet easily as I walked over to him.

''Sure, be back in a bit,'' I grabbed the papers he was holding out and left the Medbay, whistling.

A few minutes later, I walked into Prime's office with the papers in hand. He was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork.

''Hey Op, here's some papers Dad gave me for you,'' I said, setting the papers on his desk.

''Freefall-,'' Optimus started as he looked up but someone cut him off.

''Who is this?'' Looking down, I saw the horrid man himself, Galloway. Cocking my hip, I rested my hand on it and raised an eyebrow at him.

''I'm Freefall and you are?,'' I asked, willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

''Galloway,'' he answered, adjusting his glasses and sending me a look. My optics narrowed as I crossed my arms over my chest, straightening into a casual posture. If it were anyone else, that look would've passed for mere curiosity. But since I had been an ANBU member and a dangerous shinobi, I wasn't so fooled. I had learned to interpret hidden emotions from facial expressions, actions, and body reactions. That look he had just sent me was a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

''Yeah, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Galloway,'' I said, a faint sarcastic note in my voice that he caught judging by the narrowing of his eyes.

''Apparently, you don't teach your species manners,'' he scoffed, raising his nose at me and turning his head away. My optics narrowed even further as I smirked, leaning down to look him in the eyes.

''Apparently, you haven't been taught respect,'' I smirked, straightening back up. Smirking, I watched amusingly as his face turned a lovely shade of red. I turned to Optimus, still smirking.

''Bye Op, I got stuff to do,'' I said, saluting him and sarcastically saluting the color changing Galloway before dashing out of the office, laughing.

Passing by one of the hangars, I paused in my tracks as I caught sight of Galloway's expensive pitch black Porsche. A large, mischievous smirk spread across my face that would've made anyone seeing it run away in fear. Cackling madly in my head, I left the hangar to gather the supplies I needed for the prank.

* * *

After gathering a bucket of blinding, neon pink paint, a large package of bubble wrap, and a few buckets of multicolored glitter, I snuck out to the car, grinning wildly. Opening the bucket of paint with one swipe of my claws, I dipped my brush in it before slowly starting to paint the car a blinding, neon pink color. I finished with that before grabbing the bubble wrap and covering the inside of the car with it, covering everything, including the ceiling, the floor, the seats, the gears, the steering wheel, and the entire interior. Grinning madly, I finished with that before sprinkling the multicolored glitter all over the inside of the car. After I finished that, I sprinkled the outside of the car with multicolored glitter as well. Finally, as the final finish, I hung a pink and black smiley face ornament from the mirror.

A permanent grin was etched across my face as I left the hangar with the evidence and hid it in one of the closet people never opened. In the corner of the room was two buckets of bright green goo I made in my Danniluk's lab. It stuck to anything and stayed that way, especially with skin and metal. Grinning, I grabbed the buckets along with a set of gloves before sneaking over to Galloway's room, using my claw to pick the lock and sneak inside. The rest of my prank is a mystery that you will learn tomorrow as soon as Galloway wakes up. afterwards, I disposed of the evidence before sneaking back to my quarters.

It was only a few hours later that I heard the tell tale booms then a girly shriek ring through the base. Grinning, I slowly got up from where I had been laying out in my berth, my arms crossed behind my head and my ankles crossed. It was time for some acting. Plastering a cross expression on my face, I opened my door and yelled out, ''Who the frag was that?! They better be dying! If not, they'll die anyway for waking me up so early!''

Crossing my arms, I left my room and walked into the main hangar, grumbling words under my breath. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both joined me as they walked on either side of me.

''Whoever that was is dying,'' I grumbled as we walked into the main hangar.

''Good morning, Freefall,'' Optimus greeted, amusement shining in his optics at my words.

''I agree with her,'' Sunstreaker grunted, jabbing a thumb at me. Then Galloway entered the room and I had to stop myself from laughing so hard at his attire. He was in boxers, a white tanktop, and a pair of bright green socks. His normally laid back white hair was sticking straight up, dusted a coal black from the minor explosions I had set up. His face was also covered in black dust, making him look like he could be Epps twin. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took one look at him before starting to laugh, hard. My face showed none of my own amusement, just a grumpy look.

''Who did this to me?! WHO DID THIS?!,'' Galloway growled, his attire not helping him any. It just made the others look at him in amusement.

''Alright, so someone pranked you. Not a big deal,'' I scowled before pausing as I looked at his attire. ''Though whoever did it isn't bad.''

Galloway scowled darkly at me and I scowled back, crossing my arms and giving him an angry look. Everyone knew that if someone woke me up before I deemed it alright, they should run.

He growled before stomping outside, towards his car. The rest of us followed him and I had to restrain myself from cackling madly at my work of art. His car was a blinding, neon pink with multicolored glitter sprinkled over it. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and a number of other mechs burst out laughing at the sight, amused to no end. Galloway gaped at his car.

''MY CAR!,'' he yelled, running over to it. He opened the door and looked inside, letting out a scream as he saw the bubble wrap covered interior and multicolored glitter covering everything. His eyes rested on the smiley face ornament and he growled, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut angrily. The other Autobots were literally dying of laughter, except for a few. Those few were me, Opiluk, Danniluk, Optimus, and Prowl. The rest of them were laughing their afts off.

A few minutes later everything calmed down and everyone went back to their respective places to do their jobs. ''Hey, I'm going for a drive, alright?,'' I asked, glancing at my parents.

''Alright, be back soon,'' Opiluk nodded, glancing at me before leaving along with Optimus, Danniluk, and Prowl. Nodding, I transformed into my car mode, a Royal blue 2010 Lexus LFA, and tore out of the hangar, cackling inwardly.


	7. Attacks and Decepticons

Attacks and Decepticons

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

Humming, I walked into Prowl's office and handed him his papers. Ever since I gave Optimus his papers, I had become the unofficial paper runner for most of the bots and femmes on base. The femmes couldn't do it because well... they were all carrying. Optimus with Elita, Ironhide with Chromia, and Bumblebee with Arcee.

''Hey Prowl,'' I greeted as I walked in, setting the papers on his desk.

''Hello Freefall,'' he replied, looking up from his work. Giving him a smile, I left the office with a wave, heading to the main hangar where Optimus and the others were supposed to be in a meeting. I slid up to stand between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as I slipped in. The nagging feeling of something being forgotten bothered me all the way there and I frowned inwardly, trying to figure out what the feeling meant. Going through my mind, I finally found what was bothering me. I jerked inwardly as I realized it. Today was the day Obito died on that mission.

My mind was in turmoil as the meeting passed and everyone went back to their work, leaving me standing there alone. A hand set itself on my shoulder and I jumped, whirling around to look into my Opiluk's face. He looked worried and concerned.

''Freefall, are you alright?,'' he asked and I put a convincing smile on my face.

''Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later,'' I answered and he looked unconvinced but let me go. I all but ran out of the hangar. As soon as I was outside, I transformed into my jet form and shot into the sky, uncaring of whoever was watching.

After a few hours of reckless flying, I returned to base and went towards the rec room. I headed over to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both of them standing and talking.

''Hey you two,'' I said, waving as I smiled at them.

''Hey, where were you earlier?,'' Sideswipe asked, sipping at his energon.

''I went for a ride in the sky,'' I answered easily, shrugging.

''Ah, understandable. Even I have to have some time away from my brother,'' Sunstreaker nodded, taking a swallow of his energon. The two started arguing and I giggled at them, the scene reminding me greatly of Obito and Kakashi.

My smile dropped as the alarm blared through the base. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe abandoned their energon and grabbed my hands, leading me out of the room and dragging me to the main hangar. Everyone else was already there.

''Freefall, go with the femmes. Prowl, go with her,'' Optimus ordered and I nodded, giving both my parents a hug before moving over to Chromia and the other femmes.

''Hey Free,'' Chromia said, smiling. I smiled back, taking her hand.

''Hey Aunt Mia.'' Then my attention turned to Optimus as he told Prowl to lead us away. The femmes and I filed out of the hangar in order of Prowl, Chromia, Elita, Arcee, and me at the back. We went into another art of the base, a part that no one visited. As we went inside, the door shut behind us and locked with a heavy click. The femmes sat against the wall while I sat beside them, my eyes trained on the door and my senses wide open. Prowl stood in front of us, guarding us.

''Free, I hate to admit it but... I'm scared,'' Arcee whimpered and my eyes softened as I reached over and took her hand.

''It's alright, Aunt Arcee. Everything will work out,'' I squeezed her hand firmly to prove the words. She sent me a grateful smile and I smiled back reassuringly. Then my attention shifted to the door as I picked up the sound of heavy metal footsteps coming down the hall.

''What?,'' Arcee asked, seeing my gaze. Shaking my head silently, I stared at the door, listening as the footsteps stopped outside our door. Everything was quiet but my senses told me that it was not over.

Then the door blew apart, revealing a familiar Dorito-shaped Seeker along with his brothers.

''Well well, look what we have here,'' Starscream sneered, a wide smirk on his face. Prowl stood in front of us, his face hard and cold.

''I got the mech,'' Thundercracker said, heading towards Prowl. The two fought quickly but Thundercracker won when he knocked Prowl out by a blow to the head.

''Prowl!,'' Arcee cried and my optics narrowed as I grabbed Prowl, handing him to Arcee before standing in front of the femmes, ready to protect them if need be.

''Oh, so its the femme youngling,'' Starscream smirked, coming closer. My claws slid out, clicking quietly as they did.

''As I recall, I did kick your aft last time we met, Screamer,'' I said, my claws flexing. Suddenly I spun, my senses blaring and telling me someone was behind me. Ducking the blow meant for my face, I slammed my fist into Skywarp's face, adding a little bit of chakra. He flew back from the blow, his faceplates crushed. His brothers caught him and looked at the damage before looking at me.

''How are you so strong femme?,'' Starscream asked, his optics narrowed.

''Wouldn't you like to know?,'' I retorted, bringing my fists up and my feet apart. It was a boxer's stance that I learned from my brother.

''Lord Megatron requests the femmes and your presence,'' Starscream changed the subject.

''So?,'' I asked, raising an optic ridge.

''I will not disobey Lord Megatron,'' Starscream answered, a gleam in his optics as he looked me over. Something told me that Megatron's request wasn't the only reason he wanted to bring me to him.

''Well then, I hate to break your little sparks, but I won't come quietly,'' I smirked, my chakra coming out a little to cover my fists and legs, making me glow slightly.

Starscream smirked before charging at me, his claws out and bared. Blocking his claws with my arm, I kept blocking him as he kept trying to scratch me with those deadly claws of his. Finally, I decided to fight back. Lunging forward, I barreled into him, sending him crashing to the floor as I straddled him, my claws out and flexing. He glared up at me as he rolled over and we kept rolling, both of us trying to get the upper hand. He won, landing on top of me. His claws slid out and he smirked as he trailed one claw down the side of my face, making energon leak from the deep gash. Glaring up at him, I growled and bunched up my legs, kicking him off me. He flew back from the kick, slamming into his brother Thundercracker and sending both of them to the floor in a pile.

Standing, I glared at the two seekers. Then I saw Skywarp charging at me. Jumping up, I raised my arms and locked my claws into the ceiling, puling myself up above him. He charged right past and I swung my leg around, slamming it into his head and making him fall to the ground in an unconscious heap. Unlocking my claws, I dropped to the floor, landing on my feet smoothly.

Elita, Arcee, and Chromia were all gaping at me and I sent them a smirk.

Starscream and Thundercracker finally managed to untangle themselves and they both stood, glaring at me. Smirking back, I lifted my arms up and dropped back into the boxer's stance I had been in before. They charged me and I dodged or blocked their attacks, flipping and ducking. Then I fell forwards as someone shot me from behind, blowing a hole through my left shoulder. Thundercracker grabbed my right arm, twisting it before ripping it off.

''Freefall!'' Elita shouted as I fell to my knees, grinding my teeth together in pain and staying silent. I glared up at Thundercracker as he bent down. My head snapped to the side as he backhanded me but I still stayed silent.

''That was for Skywarp,'' Thundercracker growled, standing back up.

''Sweet dreams femme,'' Starscream chuckled before something hit my neck, knocking me into unconsciousness.


	8. Pain and Lost Innocence

Pain and Lost Innocence

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

Slowly, I came out of stasis but kept my optics offline and my body still. My senses told me that I was somewhere cold and dark. The place my arm had been ripped off was throbbing dully in pain and my shoulder ached. Something warm and metal was holding me.

''Freefall,'' Elita's voice murmured sadly and the thing holding me started to rock me gently. Elita must've been the one holding me. Two different warm and metal hands were holding onto my left hand. They must be Chromia and Arcee.

Onlining my optics, I stared up at Elita's face. Energon tears were trailing down it gently and I had no doubt her sisters were the same. Gently easing my remaining hand out of Chromia and Arcee's grips, I reached up and wiped away one of the energon tears with my thumb. Startled, Elita looked down at me and I continued wiping away the tears. When I finished, I lowered my hand and gave it back to Chromia and Arcee, both gripping it like it was their lifeline.

''Hey,'' I croaked, cracking a smile up at Elita. She stared before raising me up, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. Wincing a little at the pain from the action, I pushed it aside and curled up to her.

Our reunion was cut short when the cell to the door opened, flashing light across the cell. Elita's arms tightened around me and her sisters crouched on either side of us protectively. Raising my head from where I had rested it against Elita, I looked at the Decepticon and recognized him as Sideways. He sent me a sly smirk.

''One of you femmes has to go see Scalpel,'' he smirked and before anyone could say anything about going, I gently withdrew from Elita, standing and moving towards the cell door.

''Are you sure about this, femme?,'' Sideways asked with a dark grin and I met his gaze head on.

''Yes, bring it on you overgrown tin can.'' With that answer, he grabbed me and yanked me out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind me. He dragged me down a few halls before we came into a room and I knew it was Scalpel's Medbay. Dragging me inside, he threw me on one of the berths and left quickly.

Pulling my legs up, I sat cross legged on the berth, ready for the pain that was sure to come. I looked up as the door opened again and Scalpel came in along with Barricade pulling Prowl with him. My spark skipped a beat as I noticed Prowl and I sat up straight. He raised his head and looked around until his optics met mine. Giving him a small smile, I waved slightly.

''Stay down Autoscum,'' Barricade spat, shoving Prowl onto a berth beside mine. Growling at him quietly, I reached out my servo and took Prowl's. When he didn't acknowledge it, I went to pull my servo back but he latched onto it, squeezing it tightly.

''We have someone here who'd like to see you again, femme,'' Barricade said with a dark smile and I looked up, my optics narrowing. Who the frag would be happy to see me in this place?

My answer came in the form of a very familiar Akatsuki cloaked male with a bright orange swirling mask. My optics widened and I stared at him in disbelief. He crept closer, his single Sharingan eye glinting in the dim light.

''It's nice to see you again, brat,'' he said and I tensed, eyeing him as he came even closer.

''I'd say the same but that'd be lying,'' I replied, watching him carefully. Would he try to kill me? Would he try to hurt Prowl? At that thought, I glanced at said bot. Madara noticed it along with our hands grasping onto each other.

''Well well, I see you have grown attached,'' he said, a gleeful note in his voice.

''Don't even think about it, son of a glitching motherboard! I will not let any harm come to him or the rest of my family,'' I hissed, tightening my grip on Powl's hand.

''I thought the Hatake family was supposed to be cold, emotionless,'' Madara tsked, shaking his head scornfully. Instead of taking the bait, I just glared at him coldly.

''Any last words before Scalpel starts?,'' he asked, tilting his head.

''Yeah,'' I answered, raising my head. ''Do your worst, teme.''

He just chuckled darkly before disappearing in one of his special jutsus.

Scalpel came over, clicking and muttering in Cybertronian, as Barricade yanked Prowl's hand out of mine, pulling my berth a good distance away from his.

''Freefall,'' Prowl called, worried.

''It's okay, Prowl, I promise,'' I called back, offering no resistance as Barricade strapped me to the berth, restraining me. Offlining my optics, I rested my head back against the berth, gathering my strength to stay strong. My senses heightened as I stayed still, knowing pain would soon come. Then it started. Electricity shot through me painfully as Scalpel touched me with something sharp. My body jerked involuntarily, my teeth grinding together. The rest of the experience was blurred with pain, pain, and more pain.

* * *

Sometime later, I was scooped roughly off the berth and carried to my cell. Opening the door, the Deceptico threw me in, making me crash to the ground painfully, my wounds spilling energon rapidly. Vaguely, I heard worried yells before I was pulled into someone's arms, probably Elita's. Onlining my optics, they glowed dimly as I looked up at her, smiling weakly.

''Oh Free...,'' Elita muttered sadly, her optics leaking energon tears for me. Sighing softly, I leaned against her and let myself fall into recharge, knowing I was safe with my aunts.

* * *

It was a week, a week of pain and torture, before we were rescued. The first few days were the easiest with just torture but then Megatron actually met me and things got worse. A few days before we were rescued, I had the worst thing ever happen to me. In my human life, my innocence had been taken away by Orochimaru, the snake fragger. When I got my new body, my innocence was restored. But now Megatron had ripped it away a second time. Now there was no getting it back.


	9. Rescue and Changes

Rescue and Changes

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

The cell was dark, only one dimly lit candle in the center of the cell. Against the wall sat Elita and her sisters with me laying in Elita's arms. My armor was beaten, scratched, and corroded from acid in some places. My wings had dents in them, which was extremely painful for a bot. Energon poured out of my injuries, creating a large puddle of energon around us. I was barely conscious, my optics offline as I lay limply in Elita's protective arms. I was literally on death's door, half dead.

All three sisters tensed and looked up as alarms blared through the entire base. The door to the dungeon was kicked down and two familiar mechs came in. It was my Opiluk and Optimus. Raising my head weakly, I locked optics with my Opiluk. He was dismayed, shocked, angry, and scared all at once as he rushed towards me, taking me gently from Elita and cradling me bridal style in his arms.

''Freefall... my sparkling... what did they do to you?,'' Opiluk asked, horrified as he cradled me gently. Instead of answering, I just sent him a weak smile.

''We'll tell you later, after we're out of this Pit-hole,'' Chromia answered for me as she stood along with her sisters. Her optics and face softened as she looked at me. Reaching out, I reached for her hand. She gave it to me and squeezed my hand comfortingly as I squeezed hers.

They broke down the other cell and Prowl limped out, his injuries less than mine. My face softened as I reached out for him, clicking quietly. He saw me and his face softened as he reached back and latched onto my hand, our fingers intertwining. Looking up at my Opiluk, I watched him expectantly.

''Freefall...'' Opiluk looked at me uneasily before sighing as Prowl held his arms out. He set me in Prowl's arms gently and I snuggled into Prowl's chassis, clicking quietly as his arms curled around me, holding me gently.

''Let's go,'' Optimus rumbled before we all left the dungeon and went into the hallway. Resting my head on Prowl's shoulder, I offlined my optics with a sigh, allowing my body to relax in Prowl's arms. I knew that I was safe with this mech, always safe.

* * *

My optics onlined in a flash as I heard a familiar, dark chuckle. Raising my head from Prowl's shoulder, I looked ahead of us.

''Where do you think you're taking my experiment?,'' Madara asked, standing in front of us with his Akatsuki cloak on and his hood pulled up. His Sharingan eye stared at me unnervingly and I just stared back, my face blank from my true emotions.

''And where do you think you're going?,'' he asked, directing the question at me as he stared at me.

''Far fragging away from you, glitch,'' I answered, keeping my face blank as we stared at each other. We were staring each other down when he suddenly perked up, chuckling darkly.

''It looks like Itachi was right,'' I stiffened at the name. ''You really are weak.'' My optics glowed as I growled at him, warning him. He ignored the warning, chuckling as he stared at me, amused.

''You are so weak, so useless. Before, you lost your preciousness to Orochimaru. Now, you lost it to Megatron. You really are pathetic,'' he commented and I snarled, struggling out of Prowl's arms. Falling out of them, I landed on my feet, the pain from my injuries numbed by anger.

''You don't fragging know me! You don't, so don't talk about me like you do,'' I hissed at him, my claws sliding out and flexing.

''Contrary to what you think, I do,'' he whispered into my ear, suddenly right beside me.

''I know more about you than anyone else,'' he whispered, taking his mask off. I screamed as the face of Obito stared back at me with a cruel smile on his face. The right side of his face was squashed, his eye gone and the skin pulled together.

* * *

I woke from my recharge with a scream, my optics wide from the nightmare I had just had. Whimpering, I curled up into a ball, my wings twitching and flicking with my every thought and feeling. Faintly, I heard someone walk into the room and pause before coming towards me. Instinctively, I curled further into a ball, whimpering quietly. I stiffened as a gentle hand laid on my back, stroking it gently.

''Freefall... my sparkling...'' my Danniluk's voice muttered sadly, his hand stroking my back. Realizing he hadn't hurt me yet, I peeked out from my ball to look up at him. The genuine worry and sadness in his optics made me consider. Hesitantly, I uncurled from my ball, sitting cross legged and looking up at my Danniluk silently. He sent me a small smile and I reached out a hand tentatively, resting it on his cheek. Then I chirped quietly as I raised my hand and reached up to his head fins, grabbing them gently and feeling them curiously. He chuckled quietly, reaching out and taking my smaller hands in his. I looked up at him, studying him. He wouldn't hurt me, I knew, because of my relation to him and his gentle treatment of me. Standing, I sat on his lap and curled up to his chassis, going into recharge easily, knowing my Danniluk wouldn't hurt me.

A few hours later, I woke from my recharge and, after finding Danniluk was still asleep, snuck out of the Medbay. Once I was outside the base, I headed over to the beach which had become my getaway place when I needed time to relax. I stood by the waves, allowing myself to relax. Looking out at the horizon, I took the time to consider what happened recently. I had been tortured by Decepticons for the past week, I had lost my innocence to Megatron, and I had saved Prowl. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, like everyone is out to harm me. It hit me like a freight train. I was afraid, I had always been. But before, I hadn't let it stop me. A series of familiar, wise sayings went through my mind, sayings my family or friends told me.

**'A wise man once said; every downfall is another opportunity to get back up and fight.'**

**'Only when we move forward our of fear can we truly embrace life's ups and downs with dignity and grace.'**

**'Your life isn't behind you. Your memories are. The pain you feel today will be the strength you feel tomorrow.'**

**'The choice you make, makes you. Don't listen to things that hold you back. Instead, hear the things that moves you forward.'**

**'You can never have a better tomorrow if you're still thinking about yesterday. Always learn from past mistakes, otherwise, the mistake wasn't worth it. You live better once you realize that any time spent being unhappy is wasted.'**

The sayings were right. I needed to stop being unhappy with what happened and move on. A gentle, real smile spread across my face as I laughed, smiling happily down at the waves tickling my feet. Giggling, I danced in the water to the tune sung by the waves, uncaring of whoever saw me.

* * *

A few hours later, I walked into base, a pep in my step. Passing soldiers looked at me with pity and I just smiled happily, skipping down the halls until I made it to the main hangar. Taking a deep breath, I slipped inside and looked around. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the closest bots to me. My face stretched into a grin as I took a few steps back before running towards them. Lunging at Sideswipe, I clung to his back, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. He shouted in surprise, barely managing to stay standing. Everyone else looked at him in surprise.

''Hello Freefall,'' Optimus said carefully, watching me cling to Sideswipe's back. Giggling, I unwrapped my legs and flipped upwards, using my upper body strength to use Sideswipe shoulders for propelling myself upwards. I flew up, flipping over Sideswipe's head and landing on my feet smoothly in front of him.

''Hey Op,'' I greeted, giving all the bots a real, happy smile. They all looked surprised, shocked, and concerned. My parents rushed forward and I just smiled in amusement as my Danniluk placed his hand on my helm, stroking it, as my Opiluk started scanning me. He looked surprised as he finished.

''There isn't anything wrong,'' he said, staring at me.

''Of course there isn't, why would there be something wrong?,'' I asked, raising an optic ridge.

''Sweet spark, how are you so happy after what happened?,'' Danniluk asked, confused.

''That's an easy question to answer,'' I said, smiling happily at him. ''I decided to move on from it and enjoy life while I can.'' Everyone looked surprised at this. Then Optimus came forward, clasping a hand on my newly repaired shoulder.

''That's a good decision to make, young one. Perhaps, you are wiser beyond your years,'' he said, giving me a gentle, approving smile and squeezing my shoulder. I smiled back before smirking.

''You wouldn't say that if you knew what pranks I'm capable of,'' I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. He gave me a warning look.

''Freefall-,'' he started but I cut him off.

''Ooh look at the time, gotta go, I have some business to attend to,'' I gave him a charming smile, winking at him before dashing out of the hangar, laughing.


	10. Inventions and Girl Time

Inventions and Girl Time

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

Whistling a soft tune, I sat on a berth in my Danniluk's lab, kicking my feet back and forth, leaning back on my arms. For the past week, I had been working with Danniluk to install me a human form. The week had been fun so far. I had scared quite a few people with my happy air after they found out what happened in the Decepticon base. There were a few things I was confused about though. Lately, whenever I hung out with Prowl, I couldn't stop smiling or blushing just a little. No one else noticed it but me and it confused the frag out of me. My Mage powers were usually always flowing through me actively but whenever I was around him, they were calm and... happy. The only people my Mage powers had been even remotely calm to was my team and my old family. My spark still ached and throbbed in pain whenever I thought about Obito and Itachi, the two men in my life who actually stirred my feelings.

''Hey Mom, I'm going to get some air,'' I called, hopping off the berth. My Danniluk only waved in acknowledgement and I rolled my optics, leaving the room and heading down the hallways. Lost in thought, I unconsciously went to my favorite place, the beach. I lay down in the sand, offlining my optics with a soft sigh as I fell into recharge.

* * *

''What the...?,'' I muttered, seeing where I was standing. I was standing on a familiar place, the Hokage Monument. Looking down at myself, I saw I was in my normal human body wearing the same clothes I had been wearing when I died. I looked around and stared, gaping. In front of me was a very familiar group. It was all the females of Konoha 11, Shiho, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko, and... my heart pounded hard as I stared at the last girl. It was Rin, my sister figure and my old teammate. My eyes filled with tears as I ran towards them. Rin caught me in a tight hug and the rest of the girls all joined in the group hug. After a few minutes of just hugging, we pulled back and I smiled at all of them.

''What are you guys doing here?,'' I asked, looking from one person to the next.

''We heard from a little birdie that you needed some help with something,'' Anko answered, grinning. I eyed her suspiciously, knowing from experience that grin meant trouble. The last time I had that grin pointed at me I had been chased all around Konoha in an attempt for her to figure out who I liked.

''And what is that exactly?,'' I asked, suspicious. Anko only grinned wider in response.

''What Anko means is we came here to help you with some stuff you've been confused on,'' Kurenai clarified, rolling her eyes at Anko with a fond smile. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Tsunade came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, grinning.

''So... we've heard from someone that you're confused about your feelings for one of the Autobots,'' she started and I squeaked, shaking my head vigorously as I ducked from under her arm and distanced myself away from her.

''Nuh uh, no way,'' I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest with a scoff.

''Aw, looks like Big Sister Loki is in love!,'' Sakura sang along with Ino, both the girls laughing. My face blushed beet red as I shook my head in the negative.

_''If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that,__'' _I sang, shaking my head.

''Who do you think you're kiddin'?,'' Ino sang, Sakura and Hinata following after her.

''He's the earth and heaven to you,'' Sakura sang, locking arms with Ino and Hinata.

''Try to keep it hidden,'' Hinata sang quietly.

_''Honey, we can see right through you,'' _Tsunade sang, grinning at me as she stepped over with Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and Shiho following.

_''Girl, you can't conceal it,''_ Kurenai and Anko both sang together. _''We know how you feel and who you're thinking of?''_

_''No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no,'' _I sang, shaking my head again stubbornly.

_''You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh, oh,'' _they all sang back.

_''It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love,'' _I sang, shaking my head again. _''I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh.''_

_''You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling? Baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling,''_Rin joined in with the other girls and sang with them.

_''Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up, that you got, got, got it bad,''_Rin sang by herself, smiling at me.

_''No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no,''_ I sang, crossing my arms in an X sign over my chest.

_''You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love,'' _they all sang back, grinning at me.

_''You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it,'' _I sang stubbornly, backing away from them.

_''Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love,''_ they sang and I let a small, soft smile stretch across my face as my eyes softened.

_''At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love,'' _I sang the last part quietly, realizing it. They all smiled and grinned at me, coming forward to hug me.

''Go get him, Loki,'' Tsunade winked, grinning. I grinned back, flashing them a peace sign before fading out of my dream.

* * *

When I woke from that dream, I instantly stood and headed back inside, going to the main hangar where everyone always was. Elita, Chromia, and Arcee were in there, talking with their respective mates. My spark heated up a little when I saw Prowl standing in one corner of the room, sipping some energon and talking with the twins. Smiling, I made my way over to them, grabbing some energon as I went.

''Hey, Sides, Sunny, Prowl,'' I nodded to each bot, smiling as I took a sip of my energon.

''Hey, where you been Free?,'' Sides asked curiously. My optics lit up and I smiled mischievously.

''Oh, nowhere really. Danni was installing me a human form,'' I shrugged casually, sipping my energon.

''What's it look like?,'' Sunstreaker asked, curious.

''You'll see when I use it,'' I answered, smiling wider.

''That's not fair,'' Sides pouted and I laughed, my optics sparkling.

''Come on, Sides,'' Sunstreaker rolled his optics, grabbing his brother and dragging him out of the hangar, ignoring his protests.

''Freefall, would you consider spending another free day with me sometime this week?,'' Prowl asked and I blushed a little, covering it by taking a sip of my energon.

''Of course, I'd love to spend another free day with you,'' I answered, smiling at him over my energon cube. He smiled back, a small smile.

Turning my head, I looked around the room and froze, my optics meeting my aunts.

''Slag,'' I muttered before I was grabbed and thrown over Chromia's shoulder. Prowl looked at us with a bewildered face, like all the other bots in the hangar.

''Aunt Mia, let me down,'' I said politely.

''No, you have some explaining to do. Femme time,'' she said to all the mechs before leaving the hangar with her sisters following her. As she left, I sent a desperate and pleading look to my Uncle Optimus, mouthing, 'Help me'. Then Chromia carried me out of the hangar.

''Someone help! I'm being botnapped!,'' I yelled desperately, wiggling and squirming on Chromia's shoulder. I stopped and hung limply as I got a smack to my aft.

''Quiet femme, it's time for some femme time,'' Chromia said. Oh Primus help me, I am so screwed.


	11. Makeover and Nightmares

Makeover and Nightmares

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

Chromia carried me to my room and dropped me on the bed, locking the door behind us.

''Okay, spill. How long have you liked Prowl?,'' Arcee demanded, hopping onto the berth and sitting beside me with her legs tucked up under her.

''Um... for a while, I just never wanted to admit it,'' I answered, shrugging. My wings flicked behind me and my antenna twitched slightly.

''Awww!,'' Arcee squealed and all three sisters had a grin on their face. I eyed them warily, wondering just what those grins meant.

''Alright, activate your holoform,'' Elita ordered and I obeyed warily, wondering. My holoform is the same as when I was human. My eyes were a dark Sapphire color, darkening or lightening with my mood, while my hair was a dark, shiny auburn color. The roots were black, stretching a bit before turning into a flame color as it went down. But since I hadn't been in my human form for so long, my hair was dulled, the flame color fading to just a dull red while my roots just stayed a dull black. They changed into their holoforms and I saw that they looked the same except for some differences, like their colors. Arcee wore pink, Elita wore dark purple, and Chromia wore baby blue.

Elita glanced at Chromia and she nodded, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom. ''What the frag?! What are you doing?,'' I asked, surprised as she carried me inside the bathroom. Elita and Arcee followed her in. Chromia set me down on the toilet while she started a bath.

''We are giving you the makeover of your life,'' Arcee said, pointing a finger at me. All I could think was, 'Slag'.

After the embarrassing bath where all of my aunts literally washed me, I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room, sitting on my berth. I watched as my aunts argued and talked about what I was going to wear. Finally I had enough. Standing, I concentrated on my holoform's clothes and looked down at myself. My outfit was a pair of glittery black skinny jeans that fit me snugly, showing off my long legs and small waist, a white tank top with the words, 'Stop Staring, You Can't Afford Me', in dark blue, a pair of knee high black lace up sneakers with a double heel, and a pair of black sunglasses. Elita, Chromia, and Arcee examined me before nodding in approval of the outfit.

They dragged me back into the bathroom and took off my sunglasses, sitting me down in a chair in front of the mirror. Blinking, I watched as they slung a towel over my front before starting to cut my hair since it was still soaked. They finished with that and blow dried it carefully, making sure not to miss anything. Then they whirled my chair around, facing away from the mirror.

''Close your eyes,'' Arcee said, holding a bottle of liquid eyeliner in one hand and a makeup bag in the other. Obediently, I closed my eyes and didn't even flinch as she plucked my eyebrows and shaved my upper lip. Once she was done with that, she started on the actual makeup. Instead of putting on foundation, she just skipped it and outlined my eyes on both the top and bottom in coal black. Then she applied eye shadow and I could tell it was a smoky gray and light blue because of the short peek I accomplished. She applied some mascara on my eyelashes, both the top and bottom, and I could feel them uncurl a bit, smoothing out so they were longer and brushed my cheeks.

Meanwhile, while Arcee was doing my makeup, Elita and Chromia were both doing my hair. Finally, they all finished.

''Go ahead, open your eyes,'' Arcee urged and I did, blinking as I looked at myself in the mirror, shocked. I looked like a fragging supermodel! Arcee really was talented with makeup and my hair was just beautiful. It was arranged around my head, parted evenly. The loose curls framed either side of my face with my shorter bangs falling close to my eyes. Underneath those, it branched out slightly, flowing over my shoulders in loose curls that looked a lot like soft feathers. My roots had been redone, back to a darker auburn color, darker than the rest of my hair. The tips of each curl was the same color. Most of my hair was a shiny auburn, restored to it its regular flame color. It shined in the light, looking like bright flames of fire.

''Whoa,'' I said, blinking at my reflection.

''Do you like it?,'' Arcee asked and I nodded.

''Its awesome, I didn't know I could look like this,'' I shook my head with a smile, standing from my chair and throwing the towel off me. Picking up my sunglasses, I put them on and turned to my aunts.

''I look badass don't I?,'' I asked, grinning as they all laughed.

We left my room and went to the rec room. I suppose we looked as good as we felt since about 95% of the men who passed us gave us smiles or gaped at us. Every time I would do something, blow them a kiss, grin, smirk, or wiggle my fingers in a flirty wave. My aunts laughed at me but I just grinned back, having fun.

We arrived at the rec room and everyone stopped talking and stared at us as we stood there, grinning and smirking. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's optics were as wide as possible while all of the mechs just stared at us with wide optics and gaping expressions. Glancing at aunts, I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned at them.

''Yo, what's up?,'' I grinned as they all just gaped at me.

''Freefall, is that you?,'' Optimus asked hesitantly, the first to regain his ability to speak.

''Of course, who else would it be?,'' I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

''But... you're hot,'' Sideswipe spoke and I grinned at him.

''Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment, Sides,'' I said, my grin widening. Reaching up, I slipped off my sunglasses and grinned at them, winking before slipping them back on.

''We gave her a makeover,'' Elita said proudly, smirking. Most of the mechs in the room eyed me.

''Sorry to break any of your little sparks but I have a specific type of mech I'm interested in,'' I rolled my eyes before walking over to Sides and Sunny to sit between them.

''Oh? Who's your type?,'' Sunny asked, interested. The conversation flowed back into the room as each femme chatted with their respective mech and I sat between the twins.

Rolling my eyes, I swiped Sideswipes energon and took a sip, ignoring his protest.

''Don't worry, I'm not into bad boys,'' I answered, sipping some more of the delicious energon.

''So you wouldn't be interested in us?,'' Sideswipe asked, raising his optics ridges at me.

''I probably would if I didn't think of you two as my brothers,'' I answered honestly, shrugging.

''Well, there's Mirage,'' Sunstreaker suggested and I made a face.

''No thanks, I already have someone in mind,'' I shook my head, shivering at the thought of me and Mirage as a couple. The mech was like an uncle to me.

''Oooh, do tell,'' Sunstreaker said, smirking.

''Yeah, who's caught our sister's interest?,'' Sideswipe added.

Rolling my eyes, I finished off my energon cube and handed it back to Sideswipe, standing.

''I'm not answering that question,'' I waved back to the twins as I left the rec room, heading towards Prowl's office.

* * *

When I arrived at Prowl's office, I hesitated at the door, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Man, what am I doing? I mean, seriously, I was supposed to be emotionless, not ties to anyone. But here I was, getting attached to people again. If I was still Orochimaru's prisoner, I wouldn't be allowed to have any attachments. My eyes hardened at that thought. But I'm not still Orochimaru's prisoner, I'm just me, a free woman. Taking a deep breath, I knocked and slipped inside at the familiar, polite, 'Come in', from inside.

''Freefall,'' Prowl stared at me with wide optics and I blushed, holding my hands behind my back. ''You're beautiful.'' Now I blushed even harder.

''Thank you, Prowl. I was thinking about your offer earlier about hanging out and wondered if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow... Only if you want to if that is...,'' I said quickly, shrugging as I looked down at the floor.

''I would be honored,'' Prowl accepted and I looked up. He was smiling and I couldn't resist smiling back.

''Great, the beach?,'' I asked with a happy smile.

"Yes, the beach,'' he answered with a nod, his smile widening. I smiled back before leaving the office, feeling like I was walking on air.

* * *

_**Dream **_

_**''NOOOO! Please stop!,'' I sobbed, writhing in pain from the new poison Orochimaru had injected me with. Despite my screams, it never stopped. Despite my sobs and crying, I knew it would never stop. The pain would literally tear me apart. Through all this, Orochimaru stood above me, watching me writhe with a cruel smile. **_

_**''No, please, don't,'' I muttered, crawling away from Kabuto as he entered my room. He looked at me with pity in his eyes.**_

_**A long groan rose from my vocal processor as I writhed once again on the berth, staying quiet as the Cons tortured me by stabbing swords into my body and twisting. Throughout all of it, Megatron stood there, watching me with a gleeful and cruel smile. **_

_**''No..,'' I whispered, horrified as I woke, looking down at my legs. My port was split open and energon poured out of it, trickling down my legs. My legs were beaten and bruised, scratched so much you could barely tell what paint I had on before. **_

_**Dream End**_

I bolted upright in my berth, energon tears silently trailing down my face. Curling up in a tight ball, I pressed my head into my knees, feeling my body violently shake with the force of my sobs. Images, memories I had forcefully locked away, came to the front of my mind, reliving themselves. Curling up tighter, I just lay there, gritting my teeth as I quietly sobbed and cried.

* * *

The next morning, I hadn't gotten any more sleep and got up on autopilot, heading to the training room. When I got there, I saw Sides, Sunny, and a few other bots in the room. Sighing quietly, I forced a smile on my face and a happy air about me.

''Hey Sunny, Sides, do you wanna spar with me?,'' I asked and they agreed, the twins moving to one side of the room and me moving to the other.

I was only able to spar for a few minutes before the pain in my legs and my port forced me to stop fighting and fall to my knees, grimacing.

''Free, what's wrong?,'' Sunstreaker asked, kneeling beside me. I didn't answer, staying silent as I tried to ignore the unbearable pain of my port, which was still split, I just hid it. He must've noticed the pain.

''Alright, since you won't talk. I'll take you to Hatchet,'' he scooped me up in his arms and I groaned softly as my legs were jostled. His face softened and he adjusted me gently so my legs wouldn't move too much.

''Alright, Sides, lets get her to Hatchet,'' he said to his brother before leaving the training room, carrying me gently. We got a lot of strange looks and paused as we came across Ironhide and Optimus.

''Is everything alright?,'' Optimus asked, looking at me.

''Yes sir, Freefall just has to see the Hatchet for an appointment,'' Sides lied cheerfully and Optimus eyed us once more before leaving along with Ironhide.

We kept on and arrived at the Medbay in a few minutes. My Opiluk looked up and his expression showed worry as he saw me.

''Put her on the berth,'' he pointed to said berth and Sunny gently sat me down on it, making me wince a little at the movement of my legs. My Opiluk scanned me before blanching, his optics wide. Then he got angry.

''Freefall, why didn't you tell me before?! Why didn't you say something?!,'' he yelled and I stayed silent, staring down at my hands laying in my lap.

My Danniluk came in and came over as soon as he saw me, worry shining on his face.

''What's wrong? What happened?,'' he asked, reaching out to stroke my antenna, which didn't move besides a small twitch at his touch. My wings were dropping behind me as I stared down at my lap.

''She didn't tell us something! Something fragging important! She didn't tell us what exactly those Con's did to her!,'' Opiluk yelled angrily, gesturing to me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Jumping off the berth, I ran out of the Medbay, ignoring the calls for me to come back.


	12. Truths and Progress

Truths and Progress

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Fairy Tail, or Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

Running out of the base, I transformed into my car form and raced to the beach, wanting to get away from all of it. When I arrived at the beach, I transformed again and activated my human form. The waves gently lapped at my feet as I sat down in the sand, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, resting my chin on my arms as I gazed out at the waves. My emotions were all over the place. On one hand, I felt angry at both Orochimaru and Megatron. On the other, I was silently screaming in sadness and agony.

''Why...?,'' I looked up at the sky and asked. ''Why did that have to happen again? It was bad enough I had to endure it the first time. Everything is so messed up. I'm a fragging Hatake, I'm supposed to be emotionless and be attached to no one. But... I got attached to this family. It's so wrong but it feels so right. What the Pit is wrong with me?''

Sighing, I closed my eyes. ''I'm so tired of all of it. I'm tired of trying to act like I'm fine when I'm sure as Pit not, I'm tired of not telling anyone about myself, and I'm fragging tired of these stupid nightmares that keep me up at night.''

I sat there for a few more minutes before standing and returning to base, heading to my quarters immediately. When I opened the door, I blinked as I saw my Danniluk lounging on my berth, waiting for me. He stood and held out his arms silently. Immediately, I ran into them, holding onto him like he was a lifeline. He eased us both down on the berth, holding me in his arms and stroking my antennas. Raising my head, I looked up at him. He stared back, the true warmth, love, and worry in his optics surprising me. Making a decision, I took off the armor covering my right wrist, knowing my memory files would be connected to the panel there.

''Danni, I'm going to let you see everything about me. Just please, don't think of me any differently than you think of me now,'' I said, holding out my wrist to him.

''I promise you, my sparkling, I will never see you any different. You are my sparkling,'' he kissed my helm before plugging a cable into my wrist gently. I watched as his face changed, showing disgust, sadness, pride, and other emotions as he watched all of my memories. It only took a moment before he blinked and looked down at me with a sad and respectful look.

''You've been through a lot haven't you, Freefall?,'' he asked and I nodded silently, not saying anything as he pulled me even closer and hugged me tightly. Offlining my optics, I leaned into my Danni and allowed him to comfort me.

* * *

The next day, I hesitated outside the Medbay, wondering if it was really smart to go in after yesterday. I shook my head, pushing down my hesitation and walking into the Medbay proudly. My Opiluk was there, welding some of the twins injuries. All of them looked up as I stepped in. My Opiluk looked so sad and regretful as he dropped his welder and came over to me. I didn't resist as he pulled me into a tight hug, holding me protectively. My servos twitched before I slowly raised my arms and wrapped them around my Opiluk's waist, returning the hug.

''Does it still hurt?,'' he asked, pulling away and looking me over. Smiling, I shrugged.

''So-so,'' I answered, making the motion with my servo. He nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the berth beside the twins and sitting me down on it. He started gathering his tools and I looked over at the twins, of saying anything, the two got off their berth and came over to me. They surprised me when they gave me a hug, squishing me between them.

''Alright alright, as much as I like being squished into a hug by my brothers, I still have to breathe,'' I laughed and they grinned as they pulled back, giving me smirks.

''By the way, Freefall, Wheeljack told me,'' my Opiluk said casually and I turned to look at him, silently questioning him. He gave me a meaningful look and I stared at him, silently alarmed. His face softened and he came over, kissing my helm.

''I still think of you the same. Your ours,'' he said, putting emphasis on 'ours'. I stared at him a minute more before a slow, real smile stretched across my face.

''Thank you, I couldn't wish for anything else,'' I said simply, smiling at my two brothers and father. They all smiled back and I giggled as Dad shooed the boys away so he could work on my injuries.

* * *

An hour later, I lounged on the large couch in the main room, sipping energon. All the other bots were hanging around, talking about stuff. I almost dropped my energon as Uncle Optimus turned and moved over to stand in front of me, his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. The other bots stopped talking and watched, Sunny and Sides looking curious.

''Freefall, care to tell me where you got the supplies for that prank on Galloway you played?''

My optics widened innocently as I looked up at him. ''I have no idea what you're talking about Uncle Op.''

''Oh I think you do,'' he insisted sternly and I laughed nervously, thinking of something quick.

''Oh look! A Decepticon!,'' I shouted, pointing behind him. He fell for it, turning to see what I was pointing at. As he did, I jumped off the couch and sprinted out of the room, taking my energon with me. Vaguely, I could hear Sides, Sunny, and Jazz laughing at my escape.

* * *

I really shouldn't have run. Now I was stuck in the brig with Prowl, who sat inside with me. The others were having a fragging party and we were down here.

I sipped at the energon my brothers had given me, bored out of my mind.

''Hey Prowl?''

He looked up, curious. ''Yes?''

''How do you know if your interested in someone?,'' I asked. I think someone spiked my energon because I was asking questions I normally wouldn't be brave enough to ask.

''Well...,'' Prowl hesitated. ''You're spark responds to theirs. Your spark chooses your sparkmate.'' He looked a bit thoughtful as he sipped his energon.

''Huh... then I just realized something major,'' I stated boldly, taking another sip of my energon.

''Oh? And what was that?,'' Prowl asked curiously, glancing over at me.

''I think I just realized who I'm interested in,'' I answered, smiling behind my cube of energon.

''And who would that be?,'' Prowl asked curiously, raising an optic ridge at me.

''You'll have to guess.''

''Alright,'' he paused, thinking. ''Jazz?''

''Nope, he's like a brother to me.''

''Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?''

''Ew no, they're my brothers.''

''Mirage?''

''Yuck no, he's like my uncle.''

''Bumblebee?''

''Nope, he's like another brother to me.''

''I've run out of bots to name,'' Prowl sighed, frowning thoughtfully as he tried to figure it out. I had to laugh inwardly at the adorable expression on his face as he sat there, confused and puzzled.

''There's one bot you haven't named, Prowl,'' I reminded, smiling. He shot me a confused look.

''No there's not. There aren't any other names.''

''Yes there is. You haven't named yourself Prowl,'' I laughed, smiling.

''Myself?,'' he asked, blinking in shock as he stared at me.

''Bingo, Prowl. Right on the dot,'' I grinned at him, taking another sip of my energon. He still looked completely shocked.

''You're interested... in me?,'' he asked, staring at me incredulously.

''Yep, have been for a while,'' I answered, nodding.

It was quiet for a moment.

''Well... I haven't really said it but... I'm interested in you as well,'' he said hesitantly and I grinned brightly, turning to face him.

''So where does that leave us?''

''Well... we can be... how did Samuel put it? Ah, 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend,'' he suggested tentatively and I smiled happily.

''That sounds great to me,'' I smiled and he smiled back sightly.

And to think, none of this would've happened if I hadn't pulled that prank on Galloway. Now I'm really happy I did it.


End file.
